Trigger
by olieeee
Summary: A slight change in the past can trigger a series of new events. The daughter of a Charmed One goes back in time. Starts from 4th season; Long Live the Queen


Overlapping Destiny

Trigger

Summary: A slight change in the past can trigger a series of new events. starts from 4th season; Long Live the Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed of course.

The phone was ringing again.

Sierra tried once again to ignore that noise as she tapped her fingers thinking of another failed plan. She thought the phone would stop ringing after the third time but she was losing her patience. Lately, all those clients wouldn't stop calling her and none of those seemed important for her to pick up to. The answering machine could just pick it up for her and nobody left any for her except this annoying cousin. Christopher Halliwell. He just didn't get it and she didn't even care anymore.

The phone rang the seventh time and Sierra was about to get off her seat and unplug the cord.

"Hello, hello? Sierra! It's me, Bianca! Chris got hurt, can't heal him! Poisoned him. Not sure what it was. I know you care."

Her body immediately froze. Chris got himself hurt with that suspicious looking Bianca woman. He was getting careless romancing around the clock and now, more demons were after them finding out that information. Love can make people vulnerable in this harsh environment.

"I know you do care for us. You're only hurting yourself giving up on this cause that means so much to him." Bianca was using Chris as a leverage to make her fight again it seemed. "He might die tonight you know. You already know how much I can be a Bitch when I don't get what I want and all I want from you tonight is your help finding a cure for his injury. Can you live your life knowing you weren't there for him and let him die?"

There was a reason why she was unable to help them; Sierra was neutral with both sides of the war. No helping both sides and she would be left alone in peace. It was a difficult decision to make especially with her hotheaded cousin, Wyatt. He was a complicated character and she understood him completely but couldn't find a way to get inside his head and show him how screwed up the world was and he wasn't helping one bit. Some potion or vial corrupted him somehow. All her research during her neutrality was devoted to find out how to reverse the effect.

Bianca sounded devastated, "I give up."

Sierra could feel all Bianca's emotions with full intensity like a continuous whirlwind due to her empathy powers, struggling to suppress inside. There was a nagging feeling that she needed to help but a deal was a deal and did not want any more trouble to befall her. That was one of the reasons why her cousin was kept alive all this time. If she helped, with her knowledge of the underworld and the mortal world, one side would be invincible and other left powerless. At least that was the rumors reported. There was no accurate guess how Sierra would fair in recent fights, for she never fought in two years but Demons guessed she was training her powers and might as well breaking her deals and kill them off in the end. Who knows what the magical community thought of her, everyone's mouth was closed unless needed for specific situations.

There was nothing she could do but observe the destruction the world has come to. After losing the one person she cared for the most, killed by her own kind because of his demon heritage. Sierra lost her faith in the "good" side of the on-going silent war.

She slowly walked across her living room and picked up the phone, "Don't call me please."

"But!"

"Now listen to me," She paused after Bianca stopped hyperventilating, "Do you have any idea what the poison is at all?"

"Too fast, sorry."

"There's a blue potion for poison and don't worry me and Chris made the potion together. It's not going to kill him guarantee. Is it there?"

"Hold on okay." The phone went silent for at least three minutes. Sierra could hear Bianca scrimmaging through Chris's pockets. Then Sierra was overwhelmed with a feeling of desperation probably from Bianca and that's why she tended to avoid mortals, always sadness and resentment in the air.

"It's there! How'd you know?"

"I have no idea but I just know he'll always bring some handy potion each time we went outside, for protection." She felt nostalgic thinking how much she cared for Chris, then felt a hint of resentment from Bianca, "And I am not a heartless person that I don't care about my own cousin."

"Yeah I know honey. Are you okay? You sound depressed or something like that. If you want to talk about it then yeah we can. Chris lost hope in you already. Why can't you help us? He, no we all need you," Bianca paused thinking of right words to say, "Your guidance I think that's how you put it."

"You mean my skills huh?" Sierra mocked, "I'm neutral honey, not helping you or them. Can't you understand I'm going to disappear from this world because someone in the past is probably going to screw up this world even more! I told you this before. The Seer sent me a premonition and it's all fucked up!"

Bianca sighed, "Uh huh, I knew that. But don't you want to change the past to save yourself and everyone around here, well everything left here at least. Besides you're going back whether you like it or not."

"Are you threatening me? Why would I do that? That would be messing the balance of magic if I did that. You got the Grimior book, huh? Or the Book of Shadows? Wyatt got it!"

"Look, we'll talk about this later. He's waking up right now and I'll see you in about a year or two." Bianca paused, talking away from the phone, "Babe you okay?"

All Sierra heard was the disconnected ringing, "What the hell was that about?"

She was confused why she would do something magically illegal risking her powers to be taken away again. There was probably a spell that Phoenix witch and Chris were making to make her go back in time. They probably had the idea that she would change her mind and come out of neutrality. They still had some faith in her abilities, whatever abilities she had left.

She told herself not to worry about what Bianca told her, a foreboding message or a bluff to scare her. What if she really would go back in time? That would mean she wouldn't be neutral anymore and ultimately might have to go to the time where her parents were still alive. She would be crazy to even consider going back in time knowing her mother's history at finding out information before anyone else, might affect the future good or bad.

Might as well call the lovely oracle. The nagging feeling in her mind continued unless she called the oracle for confirmation and it had to be sooner not later. There was no question about it; the oracle would come anytime she called for her. Ever since she saved the new oracle from those trained witches and mortals who did not consider some beings on the other side wanted to be good, their paths always seemed to cross and helped each other when one needed it the most. And that was when Sierra realized the world wasn't as black and white as she thought it was. Seemingly evil witches who didn't take the time to understand some demons, corrupted Elders, and surprisingly reforming demons were all around the world but no one took notice.

That was when she met Dante Paxton, the love of her life. She had to remove him from her mind, he died, and nothing she could anymore. Going back in time was out of the question; it was taboo.

--

"You're alive!" Bianca squealed, hugging him tightly putting her cell phone in her pocket. "You don't know how worried I was abut you. Uh, sorry I had to call your cousin."

Getting up to a fetal position, "Too tight . . ."

"Sorry."

"What about my cousin who never answers my calls and doesn't want to help restore this whole world back in order?" He sarcastically spoke, "Why'd you have to call her? She's a person I don't want to associate myself with."

If looks can kill, Chris would be six feet under already; he could feel her evil side seeping out every time she gets pissed off. She was a ticking time bomb, could explode any moment but suppressed it long enough. Her passion and love for him was so strong.

"Bullshit. She's the one who saved your ass; I couldn't save you by myself. She did."

"Yeah I know," He tried to keep his sarcasm down, "But she can't be trusted. Besides I called her so many times and she never answered any of them. I lost all hope in her. Well ever since that incident . . ."

Bianca shrugged, "I have the same feeling, well not as much as you. But all I know is that she still loves you very much. She's definitely not evil. I don't have to be psychic to know that. I got this vision last night that she might be the one to save this future, our future. Our love doesn't have to be doomed like her love was. It's a bit vague but I'm convinced that she can do it."

"And how is she supposed to do that?"

In answer, Bianca simply handed Chris a piece of paper, he skimmed it over and looked up, "You made this?"

"Maybe." Bianca said, a bit puzzled, "In the vision, we said this spell together and she disappeared just like," She snapped her fingers, "Like that."

"Do you really believe the spell would work? You think Sierra would save the world? I'm not sure she would. I think she lost her faith in the world a long time ago. How would it feel if you fell deeply in love with a person from the wrong side of the neighborhood that no one approved of? Those people were trying to break up the love, magic, spells, persuasion, anything you can name of. And others always were trying to kill him. Complicated pasts, well we have those but not as bad as him. Doesn't it feel like the love would fail and in the end, died right in front of you? And trying to heal him was impossible since a white-lighter can't save him. Plain and simple, it sucks. Life's a bitch. Send a person who still has hope in their eyes."

Bianca smiled, "That's why it has to be her babe. She has the most hope, you just need to believe in her."

Chris looked puzzled, "And why do you think that?"

She answered him with a kiss on his cheek "Don't worry about it okay."

"Now what?"

"Now we disappear," She looked around her surrounding, a dark alley probably in the middle of the night, and "This place feels like a death trap. Let's get out of here already. But before anything else, this spell has to be cast right here and now. You have to do this please. Believe in her."

"Alright but this better be for a good cause . . ."

"Just remember, keep believing in Sierra and only think of her or else we'll be sending the wrong person to the past. We wouldn't accomplish anything with that."

Chris hesitated for a moment, then Bianca handed him the piece of paper. Now standing next to each other closely and began to recite the spell.

"_In these dark times where we are bound,_

_To the past where we were found,_

_A lost soul slipping astray,_

_Please guide her and show her the way."_

--

Sierra stopped right before the oracle's compound, taking a moment to compose her, reaching for the doorknob. The first time she had seen the oracle's compound in the underworld made her feel a fear in the pit of her stomach, yet afterward, she had learned displaying any sign of fear, made a being look weak. There were always warlocks or Demons roaming in the compound asking their future. It was not the oracle that scared her, it was the other beings who visit her from time to time.

The voice from inside was clam and assured even with the entire racket from inside. Sierra guessed probably some on-going fight, "Sierra come in!"

She slid back the heavy bolt and stepped inside, closely the door behind her. Before she could even breathe a sigh of relaxation, she could see a fireball zooming toward her face from a Drake Demon and quickly shimmered beside the oracle to avoid a future confrontation with any of those Demons. She could make out a male Celerity standing on the couch ready to scrap, while the Drake already shooting fireballs all over the place. It was a horrible situation for the owner of the compound.

The Oracle glanced toward Sierra and gave a genuine smile, "I knew you were coming today," And then smirked, "Go have some fun, got to let yourself have some fun. You look like you have too much stress. Don't worry I'm moving out anyway."

"Okay, I will." Sierra smirked back as she plunged ahead. "I'll try not to have too much fun though."

She moved forward, darting left and right taunting the Drake Demon to attack her, while noticing the Celerity Demon shimmering away from the compound probably to avoid being vanquished or maybe something else. Everything down under was a series of complications and conspiracies. She could feel her adrenaline pumping faster and faster and then, a click of an overload of power seeping out of her. Faster and Faster and Faster. Black claws replacing her nails, blood pouring from the replacement, Sierra screamed out of pain but she had to endure the overload. If she didn't do this sooner, then who knows what would happen when her demon heritage fully took over.

A fireball zoomed past her ear and burnt the wall deeply. No doubt about it, if this Drake Demon can do that then he must have moved up the Demon Hierarchy.

She dodged to the right.

He shimmered right in front of her. He was about send a double fireball.

An easy shot, he was vulnerable with both hands busy.

She kicked him hard on the groin and sent back double energy balls, vanquishing him as he disappeared into the nothingness with a mocking smirk as if he knew something she didn't.

Or was it a vanquish? Another form of teleportation?

It didn't seem right.

She cautiously moved toward the ashes left after she hit the Drake Demon with her energy balls. Drake Demons were not only stubborn but revengeful beings. So there would be more after her if the Drake she attacked was actually dead.

She turned around to see the Oracle coming toward her, "He's not dead."

Sierra nodded, "Yeah I kind of guessed that."

The Oracle looked down at Sierra's hands full of fresh blood still pouring down, but less than when her transformation began, "Your hands need to be healed right away but I know you don't want any healing, am I right? Just heal by yourself once again, huh? I can help you."

Sierra shrugged, "It hurts like Hell. But, I need to get used to this pain so I can fully transform with total control of my body. My control was slipping a bit." Looking down, "Why did those two Demons look like they were going about to kill each other?"

The Oracle glanced at the destruction absently, "There's been a power struggle here ever since one of the higher level Demons got outted just a week ago. That's probably why you looked surprised fighting with Carlos, the now-dead Drake Demon. He was getting annoying. Thanks. Well, some of the lower-level Demons are moving up, doing small jobs here and there for the highest level here. You know who that is right? Oh never mind sorry." She paused sympathetically, "You guys have a past. My bad."

Sierra sighed, "It's okay."

"It's not okay."

"It is!"

"No . . ."

"Just drop it." Sierra bitterly said, "It's not something I want to think about right now."

The Oracle sat herself on whatever that was remaining of the couch and Sierra followed through.

"You're here because of the information you just received, aren't you? The Oracle began, "I'm not too sure who would make you go back in time freely knowing the consequences presented especially going back is taboo according to those Elders who should let people go back in time." The Oracle paused, looking at Sierra intently, "Why? Your emotions show everything you're thinking right now. Hope. That is what everyone needs here even us, underworld beings. We need to restore order, not have some mortal to take over and make us obey him. There has to be some form of balance. If you're going back in time, do your best to restore order and most of all, hope. I'll miss you. I'm surprised I didn't get a vision sooner unless someone somehow blocked it out. That's just stupid." The Oracle said seriously, "Act normal. Don't tell information. Only tell them who you are when situations involve life or death so you can help them. Or a situation involving you being born or not, you wouldn't want to disappear, would you? You don't want Seer's vision to come true."

Sierra drew a breath, trying to ease the tenseness of her muscles. All the information hit her head on. Now wasn't the time for nerves. She was going to the past to who knows where and she had no choice due to some higher being choosing her over Chris who probably should be the one to go, fighting day and night. She wasn't much of an optimistic person. Now she felt uncertain. Suck it up and face the inevitable.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

The Oracle chuckled, "Just chill for now until you feel some sort of pull I think or something that feels weird I guess. I don't know much about time portals." Getting a box of candies from under the couch, "Want some Nerds? I haven't eaten them yet. Demons get too much of a high with them. A candy hungry Demon makes any Demon go crazy. Makes me have a very bad day. Damn Celerity Demons stealing my Snickers! And that Warlock, he's sexy but I think he's just here for the M&M's. It's horrible!"

Sierra starred at her and suddenly started laughing, "Oh my god! You're the Great Oracle? Getting worked up on Candy? Oh my god!" She couldn't stop laughing, "Can you pass me some Snickers?"

The Oracle smirked, "No way girl! You already look hyper enough!"

Sierra mocked with a fake bow on her knees, "Oh Great Oracle, with your permission, may I have some delicious Snickers?"

"No, you lowly being are not worthy enough." As the Oracle began laughing too,  
"You know you're ruining my reputation."

"So what?"

"Yeah, who gives a shit?" And they continued laughing on and on until both of them had tears in their eyes.

Peace.

Sierra didn't want to leave this haven she shared with her good friend. She wanted to stay here forever and not leave to go to the past. Going back was for a good cause. But she had doubts in her own abilities and had no plan to go from there, not like she was making any plans at the moment.

Bianca, the Phoenix Witch was another story. Did Chris have a bounty on his head and she was just trying to get close to him in order to complete her task? Sierra couldn't read her. Bianca was the first person to announce her going back in time and maybe that was Bianca's plan all along, to leave Chris vulnerable without his cousin by his side. There were so many doubts filling up her mind. Sierra looked up to Chris when she was younger, only two years older than her. His presence always calmed her down whenever those "Bad" Demons tried to take her away. But when he went away, she fell into a state of depression with no one to look up to anymore but herself.

She smiled softly in the dark compound, "I don't ever want to leave this place. I wish everything were back to normal like two years ago. He changed twice. It hurts a lot. I hate putting up a front to hide how fucking weak I am. I don't know anymore . . ."

"I find that hard to believe," The Oracle stated, moving her hair away from her face with grace of a regal heritage, "You were made an outcast, cast aside by people you thought you could trust only to find out they were ready to kill you because of a stupid reason. You tried your best to be good and when that wasn't enough for them to accept, you had all of us to support you. We accepted you like a wounded puppy as a youngling. At least you aren't going suicidal on me. Look how strong you have become, just think about it."

"Besides, something big 's coming soon," The Oracle, added, "I hope you understand that."

"You know me, of course I understand," Sierra said casually, throwing her a slight smirk.

Suddenly, without notice a scream echoed the compound breaking the windows and glasses still inside the kitchen. Vampire-like teeth started to grow just after those few moments and suddenly clamped her mouth shut to hide her embarrassment. Her blue eyes slowly began turning a dark blood shade of red. Her skin began to look more of a sun burnt tan. She could feel her body temperature continuously rising up the scale if there was one.

"You're changing! Your Demon side is taking over! Suppress it now! Honey do it now!"

The transformation was almost fully complete as the temperature cooled down. The Oracle knew Sierra was vulnerable to the "changing" whenever she was in a sad or depression state of mind. Although she was worried for Sierra, she was very interested in what the full Demon form looked like. Weird, the Demon half looked so much like a human did but that was not The Oracle was bothered by. Who knows what personality of her other half side had? The other half could take over at this state of mind. "Sierra, is that you?"

The creature gave a mocking laugh, smiling like it was in pure heaven, "Nope, I'm taking over finally! You don't know how much I struggled to break free out of this prison trap." It paused looking around the surrounding, "Where am I anyway, huh?"

The Oracle looked a bit puzzled at the creature for it was nothing she expected out of the Demon creature that came out of Sierra's deep prison cell. The Demon creature should have been out for blood the moment it came out full of resentment and anger with no direction at all being an untrained Demon of course. It looked perfectly sane at the moment except for the outburst at least a minute ago. But, of course that was a good thing that that thought was wrong. Nobody was killed yet.

"You're in my house," The Oracle stated, calm and assured hiding any sense of hesitation in her mind, she didn't want to give the Demon any hint of weakness now that there was not-knowing to expect from it's personality. "In the underworld."

"Hmmm, this place looks like Hell alright," The Demon chuckled, "Why? Someone didn't like ya? Or what?"

The Oracle sensing this was going to be civil conversation so far decided to go along, motioning the Demon to sit down on the couch as well and answered, "Not really, two Demon went scrapping here with energy balls and other stuff all over the place. And added sarcastically, "And one, I think half-Demon her name is Sierra. You know that already right; is the one you took over so suddenly when I was having such a nice conversation with."

"Her? A half-Demon? She's more like a stray mutt . . ." The Demon laughed, while noticing there was a tail attached in the back trying to grab it like it was amazing it was there.

"How dare you!" The Oracle retorted angrily, getting up from her spot putting her hands akimbo. When it came to friends, then who know what she could do when someone crosses them and now it seems, looks could actually kill someone six-feet under. There was a great increase in heat as a dark aura began to envelope The Oracle.

"Oh, protective aren't we here?" The Demon questioned with a smirk, "I meant my other half is only about one-fourth Demoness, daughter of a traitor. He was powerful though. A mix of both sides, good and bad. A pity really, most on each side won't even try to accept her. Sad, huh?"

"Who's the traitor?"

The Demon began twirling the tails in a swirling circle, "I'm surprised she didn't tell you, I thought she was a your friend. You're the Oracle, shouldn't you be able to find that out on your own if you were that curious. Oh well. But it's just a matter of investigation for you to find out because I'm not saying anything."

"I don't want to use my powers on her. But more importantly, why not?"

"Because you're not my mother!" The Demon mocked, "Besides, you should know, Oh Great Oracle."

"You're not Sierra at all."

"I guess I'm not, ain't I?" The Demon mused, nodding, "I'm not her at all. I'm way different than her, the opposite, and the more carefree version of her. You dig?"

And added, "Never mind, I'm trying to get to know you not her. I know her well enough." The Demon paused, "What's your name anyway?"

"Zenevieva, yours?"

The Demon thought for a moment, "I got none."

"Well, maybe I can help you out on that if you tell me more about my friend, Sierra. Deal?" And the Demon nodded, "Sure."

Zenevieva began studying the Demon for a while, looking from the twin blue horns on the forehead, the suntan skin, to the abnormal black tail, and the way to the feet still covered by the black boots. Sierra loved the color red, always wearing red somewhere on her body, anything. The Demon was actually being silent staring at the Oracle intently clearly patiently waiting for an answer. Zenevieva could feel The Demon's blood red eyes almost piercing into her soul like it looking through it. It looked like Sierra's favorite color showed in the Demon, standing out the most.

But where should she start? It already passed three minutes and the Demon still was silent, now looking a bit antsy leaning on the edge of breaking down the patience left. It should a regal Demoness name enough to be respected by other beings not some name like Sierra, not like Zenevieva didn't like the name; it just sounded too plain. Maybe Sierra will consider changing her name later on. Five minutes passed and still no name. There has to be a "perfect" name for her and her Demon half. She's a mutt, huh? Let's give her a name specifically for royal beings. But realizing the name was for the Demon, almost reconsidering trying so hard but a name is a name and everyone deserves a good name.

"Genevieve?"

"That's my name? Sounds interesting, huh." The Demon continued, "I dig. But why that name?"

"All I can say is it's fitting," Zenevieva smiled, "Convince Sierra to change her name. It sounds prettier. The nickname could be Gen for short."

"Maybe. But aren't you forgetting that it's weird we both have the same name? I would rather die than have the same name as her! You already said Genevieve's prettier. She can keep hers and I stick with Gen. It has a nice ring to it."

"Whatever then . . ." Zen sighed, "You do know what's going on in this world right?"

"Course I do," Gen stated, "I know everything that goes inside her mind. Irritating that her emotions affect me too. But I can't see outside, it sucks. That's why I had to ask where we are. She loves you a lot. As a friend I mean. I don't think there's another person she cares for the most than you. Well, there's that sexy hunk of meat, yeah I see pictures and memories too. He's gone, so nothing interesting to look at nowadays."

"Then you already know she and you are going somewhere back in time," Zen surmised, "Do you know what part of time she's going to go?"

"When the Triquetra was complete, I think. Before all this chaos took place and those Charmed Ones were all alive and well especially her parents. They were almost invincible those years, dealing with constant attacks every single day of their lives. I'm surprised how long they lasted being alive. Browsing through her memories gave me some smarts, I'm not dumb or anything. It could be from their early years being witches to middle years or last years of living. Pretty vague. Besides I'm only thinking what she's thinking. That's her theory."

Zen was quiet for a few seconds, as she let out a deep sigh. Her eyes became a bit glossy, as she pursed her lips with sadness. "I just want her to be safe, that's all and to come back."

"Don't worry Oracle she—we'll be back safe and sound," Gen assured softly, as the transformation from demon to human took effect. Her aqua-colored eyes appeared, dark long brown hair replaced the raven colored Demon hair, skin lightened, height shortening to about 5'4, and Sierra took a long hard blink, "Am I back?"

The Oracle gave out a friendly smile, as she beamed with great relief and her eyes were showing curiosity, looking up and down Sierra's petite figure, "Yes I am and I had a long talk with your other half. She's not so bad and I named her Gen. Cute huh?"

"Yeah, uh—I don't feel so good," Sierra suddenly strained with heavy breathing as she wailed her armed wildly all over the place, "It hurts! My whole body's on fire!"

A blue glow surrounded her, enveloping all around her as her body began to dissipate from botton-up, almost similar to an orb of those white lighters except it wasn't a nice feeling at all. It hurt like Hell. The Oracle wanted so badly to tell her everything would be okay and you don't need to leave this place but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth since she didn't know what was to become of her—Gen in the past. Zen only wished she'll come back safe and sound. There was only one thing she could do but hope. Zen took Sierra by the hands and whispered in her ear, "Don't struggle, and just let it take you away."

And that what's Sierra did, giving The Oracle a faint smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Her body started to fade away as she could hear a murmured spell being cast.

"_In these dark times where we are bound,_

_To the past where we were found,_

_A lost soul slipping astray,_

_Please guide her and show her the way."_

"_In these dark times where we are bound,_

_To the past where we were found,_

_A lost soul slipping astray,_

_Please guide her and show her the way."_

"_In these dark times where we are bound,_

_To the past where we were found,_

_A lost soul slipping astray,_

_Please guide her and show her the way."_

"And there she goes," The Oracle stated, "To the past. Now what will happen now?"

--

Sierra landed with a thud on her stomach almost feeling like she was going to throw up. She could see from her position white colored surrounding, guessing she was somewhere high up probably in some fancy apartment. A funny looking wizard holding a dagger cutting his own arm and the other man's arm as well. The tall muscular man stood up right with black hair and had blue eyes just like hers. They almost looked alike except for the skin tone. Resemblance uncanny. And then it clicked, "Dad?"

_"Holus into exitus omne._

_Holus into exitus omne._

_Holus into exitus omne!_

_Holus into exitus omne."_

She was amazed as she saw them both rise into the air as they started to glow. Then the wizard extended his arm and started to pull something out of her Dad. Thinking fast in the Charmed Ones history, good thing she studied it well; it was the part where her father, Cole finally got the Source out of him, an amazing event for redemption and helped her mother and father's relationship repair. Then she saw a black woman and the younger Phoebe who was looking very unsure of herself appear suddenly.

"Save him. For your son." The black woman told Phoebe, more like ordering her to. Phoebe then, was about to throw a fireball at the wizard but Sierra out of desperation, shimmered in front of Phoebe, "Don't kill the wizard."

"Who are--?" The black woman started.

"Me?" Sierra cut her off with a smirk, "Trying to save Cole." She paused, looking at Phoebe intently reminded how much she missed her mother deeply, "Are about to make the greatest mistake in your life."

"Hurry up!" The black woman ordered with desperation, "She just another Demon, don't listen to her kill the wizard to save you love!"

Sierra looking at Phoebe, "Believe me please. Don't kill the wizard please. I'll explain later. This bitch is trying to screw up your life."

Phoebe looked torn and almost about to have a nervous breakdown. She didn't trust the Seer at all but she said killing the wizard would save Cole's life and he looked very much in pain at the moment. And there's this new She-Demon who just popped out of nowhere saying not killing the wizard would save Cole. Most Demon twist things and lie everywhere they can. But she couldn't get out the feeling that she should trust the She-Demon, somehow knew her not the Seer. Besides she felt like she knew the She-Demon before. Who to trust now?

Then Phoebe made the quick decision and tried to kill the Seer, not the wizard with her fireball only to find out the Seer disappeared from the spot. And she hoped she made the right decision in the long run. Sierra thought to herself, _Good job Mom_. But was left wondering why Phoebe didn't try to kill the Seer off like what the book said she would. Things seemed a bit off here. She needed to get the facts straight now. Phoebe then, ran toward Cole after he fell to the ground with a loud thud. And, she extended her arms to pull him up, but couldn't seem to have a grip on him for right after, he fell right back down. It seemed he was too exhausted to even stand up right. She had this nagging feeling that life was about to get complicated very soon. Besides, the She-Demon looked very suspicious, but innocent-looking and hopefully had good intentions, unless she had a hidden agenda like Cole did from the start.

"Cole, tell me the truth. The Seer told me about you being the Source. Were you? And what were you and the wizard doing exactly? Did you love me at all? We told each other everything before." Phoebe asked him gently with desperation on her face struggling not to break down, she was tired of being lied to constantly, "I love you but I'm so tired . . ."

Cole looked at her innocent eyes; he did not want her to be exposed to the evils he had seen over his long years of his lost humanity as a Demon. Now, here she was—begging for the truth he did not want her to know, how evil he had become as the Source—now former Source and he was glad for that. But everything still was not okay; there were still some loose ends he had to let go of. Nothing would be the same after this event. This inner turmoil trying his hardest to think of the right words to say just won't come out. He stood up closely to her, noticing how small her figure was; he could crush her at any moment in this state and began, "Phoebe, I'm sorry." And that was all he could say to her. He knew just saying those few words wouldn't make everything all better.

Sierra looked at them being all nostalgic remembering those young days when she was so in love but now wasn't the time to remember those days. She heard the wizard laughing in the background, still seemingly overwhelmed by the power of the Source within him. She then, sighed flicking some of her hair away from her eyes and put her arms akimbo. Sierra cleared her throat and announced sarcastically, "Ahem, lovers there—there's a mad wizard on the loose. Aren't you going to do something about it?"

Cole turned his head away from Phoebe, looking a bit perplexed at the new-comer knowing she was another demon, "Who are you?" He looked ready to attack, motioning his hands to send out an energy ball but paused, realizing he lost all powers back to being just a human. Phoebe hugged the right side of his body and stated uncertainly, "She, I think saved you. I don't know how though." She paused rethinking her thoughts; now letting go of him, "But I don't know if saving you was the right decision."

As tensions rose between the couple, Sierra was left staring at the wizard still staying at his spot knowing the Source would eventually take over his mind, which would probably take a while for him to absorb the powers fully unlike Cole who would probably absorb it faster with his former reputation as an upper-class Demon. Her Demon Half was yearning for the Source's powers and was struggling to break out so Sierra was having some trouble—no way more than little trouble containing her other half inside her. She began squeezing her fists together tightly that there was small spots of blood going down her hands and she could feel her transformation beginning but meditating in her mind, kept pushing back the effects going back in and out. She was desperately hoping the other Charmed Ones would hurry up and find Phoebe and Cole's location so they can vanquish the Source already.

Then suddenly Piper, Paige, and the white lighter Leo orbed in, rushing toward Phoebe with relief in their eyes. Paige hugged Phoebe tightly, "Oh, thank god we found you!" But glared at Cole, "We know you're a Demon." Now signaling Piper to put the three crystals in place, Leo grabbed Phoebe's arm gently and told her they had to vanquish him but Phoebe, once again uncertain wasn't ready to move away from Cole. Piper gave a pleading look at her, urging her to let go of him but Paige took the direct approach and said, "Phoebe get away from him!" with resentment in her heart, remembering all the things he did to her in the past. And once, she was about to turn around away from Cole to go to her sisters, a voice in her head told her not to let go of him, leaving her confused. Thinking back in the past, she remembered all the wrong decisions she made in the past and all the trouble she got into with those wrong decisions made and she did not want to make the wrong decision now. The voice in her head told her to follow her heart not her mind. Logically she knew all the heartache she went through just to be with him and how hard it was to convince her sisters to accept him, all those lies, and she was tired of all of it. But, thinking with her heart she realized all Cole did was to protect her risking his life just to be with her and maybe Cole had a good reason for this situation presented. He loved her.

Sierra now tired of those ignorant sisters trying to vanquish the wrong person, an innocent, "I give up already." She looked at the group, "Are you sure he's a Demon? Because I don't think so fellas."

The girls were about to say something but Leo beat them to it as he stepped forward toward Sierra and asked, "You're a Demon, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." Sierra replied.

Paige asked with anger, "How can we know if we can trust you?"

"You don't know." She stated and looked at Cole, "Try ask him."

Then Paige began even though she was fully convinced he was a Demon but deep in her mind, questioned herself, "Are you—"

But Piper cut her off looking up to the right, "Wizard making a fireball?"

The Charmed Ones stood side by side ready to defend themselves, as Paige asked confused, "I thought wizards can't do that?"

Sierra answered, clearly annoyed by the situation. "He can't. He's the Demon—now Source you're supposed to vanquish not this guy! Hurry up!"

The Charmed Ones agreeing with her yelled at Leo to quickly place the crystals in front of the wizard as Piper tried to freeze the wizard but only lasted momentarily. Then Paige yelled out random objects one by one to be thrown at the wizard, stalling time for Leo to complete his task but it still was no help; the wizard was coming closer and closer each moment. Phoebe took Cole to the corner of the room to hopefully keep him safe, "Stay here okay?" Then she stood beside Piper ready to attack when she could waving her hands for a fireball but nothing was coming out, realizing Cole lost his powers relieved but felt somewhat helpless she couldn't kick wizard's ass because all she could do right is levitate and martial arts. Besides with fireballs being thrown everywhere, there was no way she could get close. Leo finished placing the crystals in place, "It's done!"

Now the only thing to be accomplished was to cast the spell they used to vanquish the former Source and time wasn't on their side at the moment. Paige was running out of items to be thrown and Piper was tired of freezing him and un-freezing him. Sierra noticing their distress, took a risk in their trust, began to throw energy balls at the wizard as they began to cast their spell.

_"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace,_

_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,_

_vanquish this evil from time and space"_

As the spell was being cast, the glass windows flew out the building, leaving pieces of glass on the floor and a blue glowing light engulfed the wizard and his last words were, "There'll be more out to get you. This won't be the last you see of me."

They all breathed a sigh of relief, exhausted of this ordeal. Then Paige laughed, "Isn't that what they always in the movies?" But no one else laughed with her, everyone else remained silent with a huge sense of tension in the air. Paige stared at the supposed now "human" Cole and asked, "What are we going to do with him now?"

Phoebe was the first to answer with a bit uncertainty, "He's human right? So maybe he can stay at the manor?" She really didn't know what to do with him now, should she just kick him to the curb or take care of him now that he's human. "He has no where else to go besides our place."

"Hell no!" Paige yelled, "Look how much heartache he caused you in the past. And you're going to welcome him in with open arms? No way Phoebe."

Piper looked at both of them knowing a fight might start, which wasn't much of a good idea in this state of mind. Everyone needed time to settle down and think things through and relax before anything else. She looked at Phoebe sympathetically, "Look honey, we'll bring Cole," She paused, looking at Cole's weakened state, "To the manor but if he tries anything. He's out." And then, turned to Paige, "Everyone's exhausted right now, can you just drop your grudge for a while? It's been a long day and all we need is rest, okay?" And the two sisters agreed, "Sure." So, Leo held up Cole, who looked like he was going to pass out in any given second, "See you at the house, and be safe." Then Phoebe glanced around looking for the She-Demon but was nowhere to be found, Paige noticed, "What are you looking for?"

"Remember that Demon girl that helped us vanquish the wizard?" Paige nodded and Phoebe continued, "She was the one who stopped me from killing the wizard."

"But she did help us kill the wizard," Paige answered back, "What's your point?"

Phoebe sighed, "If I killed the wizard when he was absorbing the Source, then Cole would still be evil and a Demon more powerful than anyone of us. And I would have lost the love of my life." She thought for a second, "I never got to thank her . . ."

Piper cut in realizing a thought, "You know if she was trying to save Cole or something like that then we're probably going to see her more often. Maybe you can thank her later. But now, let's go home and get some beauty sleep, shall we?"

"Okay Dokie—Orbing away!" Paige said as she put her hands on both Pipers' and Phoebes' shoulders.

The Seer reappeared looking at the destruction in the room. She was greatly angered how her plan to turn Cole fully into the Source and now and what was going to happen to all the Demon's waiting for the coronation to start? She picked Cole because he was one of the most powerful and the ability to handle anything according to his past records. This so-called She-Demon intervened the plan when it was going so perfectly. _Who was she?_ She had to find out, never saw that Demon before and kill her before she might ruin any future plans in the making. Since there was no Source, most Underworld beings would be divided into factions, doing whatever they want. They would probably be attacking more innocents and witches to try to be recognized more, but with the Charmed Ones on the loose. Most would be vanquish instead. So, picking up the Grimoir book and shimmered off ready to face the canceled coronation and make new plans.


End file.
